Shikateru
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Más de dieciseis años han pasado desde que se fue de la aldea. Ella le esperó, pero no así su hijo. Cuando vuelve no encuentra a la dulce hija que siempre soñó, sino a un adolescente que le odia por abandonarlo y desea que se vaya de nuevo.


Estaba en mi casa luego de un día que me pareció asqueroso y quise escribir algo. _Bilove_ lo suspenderé un tiempo ya que muy pocas personas lo leen. Sin embargo seguiré trabajando en _La historia de mi vida _solamente no lo hice ahora porque necesitaba escribir algo diferente. Creo que voy a alternar las actualizaciones de estos dos fics, pues este es el ganador.

Si chicas, éste es el fic que eligieron en la encuesta así que espero les guste y me dejen algún review, no pido otro regalo navideño más que ese.

No estoy segura si esto es un pequeño prologo, o si los capitulos serán cortos, pero tiene lo necesario para ser el primero.

Sin más, que lo disfruten.

* * *

Hacia un par de días que el otoño había terminado y con él su tranquilidad. No tenía respuestas que afrontaran las preguntas que surgían a cada momento. Desde pequeño había soñado una vida, una que se dio cuanta al crecer que le seria difícil realizar; él no podía estar seguro de llegar a casarse con la peligrosa vida que llevaba, ni por desearlo con fuerza eso les daría determinado sexo a sus hijos.

Aunque dispusiera, no era seguro que pasara.

Estaba confundido, sorprendido y expectante, sin saber que pasaría ahora.

Había pensado, por mucho tiempo y con eso manteniéndolo con vida, que a su regreso las cosas volverían a ser iguales. Era un pensamiento egoísta y lo sabía, después de todo, se había alejado de ahí hacia más de dieciséis años.

En aquella época, había intentado inútilmente que eso no pasara, pero era necesaria su partida y una vez que vio los ojos de su esposa comprendió que si tenia que alejarse para asegurar un futuro para ella lo haría; así pues, partió de ahí junto con tres decena de ninjas a los que lideraría.

Ella juró esperar su regreso, y aunque él se sentía mejor con esto, una pequeña parte le gritaba que no debía. Eran apenas unos jóvenes, recién habiéndose casado y ella tenia todo un futuro por delante. Ya había dejado su aldea y no le pediría que dejara también su vida. Ambos sabían que esa misión llevaría años y que era poco probable que regresara con vida.

Le imploró que si conocía a alguien más se olvidara de él y el lazo que los unía, sabiendo, casi estando seguro que no volvería. Pero ella, entre lágrimas y furia, había dicho que esperaría hasta que su cuerpo regresara a la aldea, vivo o muerto, pero ningún otro hombre existiría hasta entonces.

Él sabía que mentía, que aún muerto ella no podría ver a nadie más, eso le partió el alma, pero nunca podría evitar el sentimiento de amor que surgía.

No podrían escribirse, ni saber anda, ella viviría en la incertidumbre si él vivía hasta que llegara con vida o su cuerpo fuera encontrado.

Entonces, cuando todo termino, cuando volvía con cuatro hombres, cargando con las pertenencias de los que no soportaron aquellos años, había creído, tontamente, que ella estaría ahí para él. Aun cuando una parte de él decía que era mentira y que ella rehizo su vida, pero era la esperanza que lo hacia caminar y lo llevó hasta ahí.

Aquella tarde en que llegó fue obligado a quedarse a revisión, mientras su esposa era llamada. Lloró cuando le llamaron así y con una sonrisa le confirmaron lo que él ya sabía, lo que ella juró.

Cuando ella llegó entonces lloraron juntos, uno en silencio, la otra escondiéndose entre su pecho. Ninguno dijo nada por mucho tiempo. Luego, se perdió lo demás, su mente chocaba entre lo que había sucedido en ese lapso, restándole importancia a ese periodo de tiempo. Sólo recordando el reencuentro con su esposa y la noticia.

Había sido conciente de sus amigos llegando, pero poco a poco perdió todo.

Estaba en su casa, en aquella que su esposa había mantenido igual esperando su llegada. Tenían las manos entrelazadas y sus padres estaban sentados frente a él, esperando su reacción, pero su garganta estaba demasiado reseca para decir cualquier cosa.

-Comprendemos que todo esto sea demasiado para ti, aún más el día que llegas, todo es nuevo y diferente, pero debías saberlo.

-Hijo.- Su padre, quien había envejecido contablemente, o al menos se veía la diferencia para quien no lo viera por todos aquellos años, lo miraba un seriamente.- Él llegará en un rato ¿lo comprendes? Debes quitar esa cara.

Lo sabía, pero sólo pensarlo hacia que todo se sintiera irreal.

-¿Cómo…?-Carraspeó, la garganta estaba ardiéndole.- ¿Cómo se llama?

Hubo un silencio en el que todos le miraron preocupados y la mano de su esposa se cernió más fuertemente contra la suya.

-Shikateru…Nara Shikateru.

Shikamaru asintió con los ojos cerrados, sin saber que responder a eso, pero con una agradable sensación en el pecho.

-¿Le han hablado sobre mi? ¿Sabe que he regresado?

-Shikamaru, él…-Su madre miró a Shikaku un momento antes de regresar la vista hacia él.- Él es un joven atento, tiene un alma pura en el fondo.

Shikamaru frunció al no gustarle eso.

-¿Cómo es él y porque no está aquí?

Temari le sonrío tristemente antes de hablar.

-Shikateru fue un niño hermoso en su niñez, adorable verdaderamente. Cariñoso e inteligente, curioso por todo y con mucha energía…pero al cumplir los diez comenzó a cambiar, se hizo reservado…y hace un par de años las cosas dejaron de importarle. Tú sabes que yo siempre he sido estricta, pero ni entre mi mano firme ni la de tu madre pudimos evitarlo. Fue un cambio que nos sorprendió a todos porque no esperábamos que nadie pudiera…controlar lo que pasó.

-Temari, por favor, ¿Qué me estas diciendo? No puedo creerlo.

-Shikamaru, él se fue. Estaba encerrado en su cuarto, y cuando fui a avisarle que su padre había vuelto…su mirada…él se fue. Le he mandado buscar al Domo pero no le asignaron ninguna misión y nadie lo ha visto.

Shikamaru se cubrió el rostro con las manos, en parte por saberlo ninja, en parte por no poder asimilar lo que escuchaba. No tenia aquella dulce niña que siempre soñó, o un varón del cual enorgullecerse, en realidad, no tenia nada. No se creía con el derecho de poder llamarse un padre en todo su apogeo. Pero, sin embargo, si quería ese titulo. Y lucharía porque su hijo lo aceptara y amara como tal.

-Es tan parecido a ti.-Siguió hablando Temari, sonriendo sinceramente esta vez y logrando que levantara el rostro.- Físicamente lo es, al menos.

-Si bueno, Shikateru no era nada tranquilo cuando era pequeño, crecer a tu lado debió influenciar eso.- Dijo Yoshino mirando a Temari con una broma compartida y Shikamaru se sintió mal por no poder recordar momentos como la infancia de su hijo, cuando debió ser activo y demandante a juzgar por el carácter de Temari.

-E intelectualmente también.- Siguió Shikaku mirando a su hijo fijamente, tratando de trasmitirle una paz que no tenía.- Sé que se te da bien comprender a las personas, quizá no los sentimientos, pero eres lo suficiente inteligente para notar muchos comportamientos y saber porque. Siempre has sido capaz de ver las pequeñas cosas y aunque no les tomes importancia en el momento cuando se necesita las recuerdas y asocias…pero ya no más, hijo. Con Shikateru no puedo decir que estés con un igual, desearía que lo comprendieras y al mismo tiempo me enorgullezco que sea aun superior. Un hijo siempre debe superar al padre.

-Basta.- Susurró derrotado, suplicando.- Basta, no puedo, por favor. Quiero pensar, quiero verlo, pero me aterra al mismo tiempo. Basta.

Yoshino y Shikaku se miraron unos segundos y luego Temari los miró preocupada. Así el hombre se levantó y le tendió la mano a su mujer para ayudarla.

-Te dejaremos con tu esposa, seguro que necesitas espacio.

Shikamaru asintió vagamente y cuando vio a sus padres salir de la habitación se dejó caer hacia su lado, donde Temari lo abrazó por los hombros y espero a que se calmara, mientras él no sabía que pensar o hacer y las emociones lo sobrepasaban. Sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormido.

Al despertar se sentía incluso más cansado que antes y la cabeza le dolía, tenía las piernas adormecidas y el brazo le picaba al haberse dormido en una mala posición en aquel horrible sofá que no le parecía en absoluto cómodo. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor, notando la ausencia de Temari. Que oportuno, volvía después de dieciséis años y en lugar de sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo por una eternidad ella le dejaba.

Cuando ella llegó al hospital se imaginó que pasaría a su lado todo el día y no saldrían de la cama en días, en parte porque su cuerpo la extrañaba, en parte porque necesitaba abrazarla fuertemente para sentir que no se separarían de nuevo. Pero nada de eso pasó, hubo algo mucho más importante que atender.

Miró por la ventana y estaba ya algo oscuro, era poco más de media tarde pero el invierno estaba acercándose y el cielo estaba nublado. Se preguntó si mientras dormía, Shikateru hubiera entrado y lo hubiera visto, habiéndose él perdido de su primer encuentro. Pero supuso que aquello no paso. Entonces se dispuso a conocer nuevamente la casa. Descubriendo que Temari había dejado las cosas más importantes iguales, esperando su regreso

Al final de un pasillo estaban las dos habitaciones donde habían planeado que seria de sus hijos, la más cercana estaba entreabierta y supuso que seria la de Shikateru al ver la otra cerrada. Se paró un momento frente a ella sintiendo su corazón latir deprisa, respiro dos veces y tomo tanto aire como pudo. Ver algo, cualquier cosa que le dijera un poco sobre su hijo era demasiado fuerte para su mente alterada.

Al correr la puerta sólo encontró una habitación vacía pero cuidada, que Temari probablemente convertía en una más de las recamaras de visitas cuando alguien se quedaba.

Defraudado se dio la vuelta, pero al dar tres pasos se detuvo intrigado. Si esa no era la habitación ¿entonces? Regresó hacia la puerta cerrada al final y giró la perilla. Estaba cerrada. Miró la madera preguntándose porque una puerta estaría cerrada en una casa y al hacerlo encontró el escudo de la familia en la esquina superior derecha, marcado con alguna navaja seguramente.

Supo entonces que esa era la habitación de Shikateru y le preocupó el hecho de que estuviera cerrada. Era normal que un chico cerrara la puerta al estar en su cuarto si buscaba privacidad, pero no lo hacían al salir, no a menos que protegieran sus cosas o escondieran algo.

Quizá Temari no se había equivocado y su hijo era diferente.

Recordó que no sabia donde estaba y bajó de nuevo hacia la sala, buscando con detalle algo que le hubiera dejado. Entonces halló la nota donde decía que le habían llamado del Domo pero no quiso despertarlo, recordándole al final lo mucho que lo amaba.

La dejó donde la encontró sin atreverse a pensar sobre que el amor y la separación para no agregar más sentimientos a su sobrecargada alma. Necesitaba relajarse, se sentía un extraño en su propia casa. Tomo su chaqueta y salio de ahí. El primer viento frío ya había llegado y sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle.

Se cernió bien su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar. Años y años y la aldea había cambiado realmente poco. Los mismos puestos, la misma gente. Incluso se encontró con un hombre que se detuvo y dijo ser el padre de uno de sus antiguos alumnos, que le alegraba tenerlo de regreso y que su hijo estaría muy feliz pues se había deprimido un poco cuando era niño por la desaparición de su maestro.

Siguió andando un tiempo más, mirando las cosas dentro de las tiendas atreves de los vidrios. Pasando cuando se vio con aquella camisa de red que nada abrigaba del frío mientras fumaba recargado en una pared.

Habían sido grandes tiempos aquellos, llenos de aventuras…

Se detuvo en media calle, con la gente pasando junto a él. Su corazón retumbó y lo comprendió.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y vio aquello que temía.

Tenia la misma coleta alta, camisa de red negra pero de manga de tirantes, no corta como él, pantalón flojo y largo, sandalias ninja y muñequeras gruesas. Negro completamente. Sus ojos cerrados mientras inhalaba el cigarrillo y luego dejaba salir el humo entre sus delgados labios.

Era él, exactamente él mismo, pero era otro al mismo tiempo.

Él abrió los ojos perezosamente y más que ver el delineador en ellos le sorprendió la frialdad, el vacío.

El chico le miró fijamente por segundos antes de llevar de nuevo el cigarro a su boca. Inhalo profundamente y tiro la colilla, expirando mientras la aplastaba con el pie; pero sin dejar de verlo. Metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y se irguió alejándose de la pared.

Duraron un poco más y cuando Shikamaru dio un paso al frente el chico sonrío de medio lado en la burla más cruel que recordara. Luego levanto una mano y chasqueó los dedos.

Lo siguiente que supo Shikamaru, fue que su hijo había desaparecido.

* * *

¿Cómo esperan que sea Shikateru si ni Temari ni Yoshino han podido controlarle del todo?

El nombre no recuerdo haberlo leido nunca, y espero francamente que ningua otra escritora lo haya usado. Confio en que no ya que por lo general al poner herederos de Shikamaru siempre utilizan una niña y yo he puesto un varon. Por favor, si alguien cree que este nombre aparece en otro fic, ayudenme diciendome el nombre de dicho fic para cambiarlo y que este error no paresca plagio. Pero como he dicho, no recuerdo que así sea.

_NaraVillbs*_


End file.
